A Passing Cloud
by Black-Panther lover
Summary: When Chouji only wants to be left alone to his thoughts about the next mission and how he's going to finish off his job, and maybe life, Shikamaru won't let the subject drop. Chouji looks up as one of the cloud passes by and then Shikamaru is on top of hi


-1I don't own Naruto, and no, there is no money being made off of this so now  
you can go away unless you're here just to read the fic.

Rating: K+... maybe a T but probably just a K+ .

Paring: Shikamaru/Chouji

Summary: When Chouji only wants to be left alone to his thoughts about the  
next mission and how he's going to finish off his job, and maybe life,  
Shikamaru won't let the subject drop. Chouji looks up as one of the clouds  
passes by and then Shikamaru is on top of him, kissing him, whispering words  
into his ear, begging him to come home again.

Warnings: suicidal thoughts, ooc, one-shot, maybe a bit of blood, oh and man  
on man no like no read. Please leave a review if you want to!

A/N: K this is the last thing I have to say; This Is For A Friend, And Great  
Author, Acindra, go check out her work!

**A Passing Cloud**

_Chouji's Pov_

I was just laying there thinking about the next mission I had to perform. I couldn't believe I was being chosen to go on a solo mission when normally I am always with Ino or Shikamaru. In fact both of them had put up a huge fuss when they heard what was going on. I thought Shikamaru was going to kill the Hokage when she let it slip that it was not only a solo mission, but an s-ranked one at that. I still can't fathom why she chose me; I asked her but she just smiled sadly and said I was the only person who could handle this  
sort of mission. I was about to ask what the mission actually was, but stopped when I realized that she probably didn't want the others to know what I was doing. She must have noticed my hesitation but waved it away. "It's an S-ranked mission, that you will be taking head on. You're the only one who can enter a stake house and sit there collecting information everyday without suspicion. I need to know if the village clans in the  
village hidden in the mist are going to attack Konoha. Stay until you know for sure. When you get the answer, and if it is yes, send the report back via air transport that night when you get back to your room. Then you are to go back the next day and kill as many as you can manage to take down. You leave in three days, you're dismissed." The Hokage had told me all that two days ago.

I sigh as I hear foot steps coming towards me. I already know who it is. It's his spot after all. I say nothing as he lays down next to me. What am I suppose to say? He just sits there for a few minutes without actually saying anything. I continued to stare at the clouds, something I picked up from him too. I wonder what he thinks about this mission, besides that "it's a piece a crap" mission that he should be allowed to attended. "I want you to promise me something." He says and I turn my head towards his in order to see him and show that I'm listening. "I want you to promise me that you'll come back alive. No matter what, the mission is not as important as your life, Chouji." He tells me. I think about it, but how can I promise him that? "How can I promise you that when I promised to become the Hokage's tool and right now I'm needed. Whether I live or not is up to how much I can serve the Hokage." I answer back. He shakes his head before moving onto his side. "All I want is for you to come home. Please Chouji, I don't want to lose you, for you mean far too much to me." Shikamaru said with a sad smile.

I looked back to the clouds again. I heard him shift his weight right before I felt a pair of silky soft lips pressing lightly against mine. I let a small smile grace my lips before kissing back. I felt his tongue lick at my bottom lip begging for entrance. I granted him his wish gratefully. He moved from my lips to my neck and I groaned with pleasure. Nipping slightly at his own neck, I start to trail kisses to his jaw then his lips. Wanting noting more then to let him take me right then and there, but it was almost time for me to leave. I pull away slightly, "Shikamaru, if I don't come back I want you to move on, alright." I said in as light a voice as possible. He shook his head, "You had better come back Chouji, I won't forgive you if you don't!" He said before turning his head to hide the tears. "I'll see you in the clouds, Shika." I said before leaving. That was three weeks ago.

I had went on my mission, and ended up in a steak house filled with nothing but mist nins. I listened and collected the information needed. Every night I went back to the room where I was spending my nights and wrote what I heard, after all whatever I heard might not make sense to me but it could mean something to the Hokage. I would then seal them in a scroll and put a jutsu on it in case someone tried to brake in, I didn't want them to be able to open it and see what was happening. I walked into the stake house again that morning and ordered some breakfast along with a paper for something to read, by now the waiter knew my order by heart and just brought over the paper and a drink. "Your food will be right up Niguwa-kun." The waiter said, I nodded and smiled, after all I'm still only some kid with no where to spend his day but at a stake house. 

Some mist nin came in and sat in the boot right in front of me. One of the men nodded at me before sitting. "Here again I see." The man stated. I put on a smile, "Uh, well yes, I really have nowhere else to be, so I figure I might as well stay in here out of the rain." I replied and then rubbed the back of my head for added affects. "Why don't you come sit with us? We've been meaning to get some help, and you say you have nothing better to do..." The man trailed off and nodded at the seat next to him. I smile and get up to go by him. "What do you need help with? I could move some things for you if you need them to be moved." I say, trying to act like I didn't know what they really wanted me to do. One  
man waved away the suggestion. "No, more like we need you to deliver something." The man sitting next to me said. I tilted my head a bit to the side. "Sure ok, what you want me to give your folks a letter or something?" I asked. The man next to me smiled, "Um, sure  
yea that's it, but you see our folks are in Konoha. You see, I'm the Hokage's nephew, but she denies me because we had a fight a couple of weeks back." The man said, and I almost wanted to laugh but luckily I didn't.

"Oh I get it, you want to make up but you think she won't accept your gift right off the bat!" I say giving them just enough rope to hang themselves with. The man across from me nods his head and I smile even more. "Ok so then give me your letter and I go to her, and tell her it's from me, then later, after she reads it through she'll know it was you when you sign it right. Wow that's a great idea!" I said letting them think that I believed their story. "Yes, that's how it'll go, except that it's not only a letter. You see, Auntie Hokage loves this drink I made and I was hoping you'd give that to her as well. Of course we'd pay you for your troubles." The man next to the man sitting next to me said. I put on a huge smile, "Really?! That's really nice of you, I'm sure that she'll forget about the fight the minute she takes a drink of your lemonade!" I say when really wanted to kill the bastard for daring to try harming my Hokage like this. The man nodded his head, before pulling out a container and a scroll. "Now, you must be very careful with these things. Never let them touch each other. After all, what would happen if the letter to my auntie was messed up, how would she know I said sorry?" The man looked dead serious.

I nodded my head and took the things from him before getting up. "Well, I should get a move on if I have to get to Konoha. I'm glad I could be of some use to you, bye!" I waved to them before leaving. I walked to my room and wrote a letter to the Hokage, telling her that her life will no longer be in any danger after next week, when I'd go back and pretend to have delivered the message and the drink. I pile everything up and summon two ravens. One I hand all the letters to and have him fly off. The other one would be given the drink, but I would make him wait until the next day so that the Hokage has had time to read everything through and not get hurt in any way. Around noon the next day I sent the bird off. Now I just sit here and wait. I received a reply saying one thing: You have served Konoha greatly. Now I sit here polishing all my weapons and going through the hand signs for all the jutsu's I know. That was a week and a half ago.

I walk back into the stake house and notice the men, I wave to them and begin my trek over to their table. "Tsunade-sama thanks you for your drink." I purr before slitting the neck of the nearest man. The others jump up, weapons at the ready. I laugh and jump towards them making them scatter. One man came at me from behind, I could sense his chakra. I moved a little to the side before slashing through his shoulder blade rendering one of his arms useless. I heard him scream as the kunai dropped from his hand. Without  
missing a beat I moved towards the man to my right, hoping to get at least half of them killed before the others noticed and came to their aid. I caught his arm and pulled him forward and slit his throat also. I jump back and land a kunai into the neck of the man with a useless arm, making him die instantly. Jumping once more I go at it with a man who knows what he's doing; he doges and comes back at me. I feel one of his kunai pierce my own arm but I just apply chakra to the wound, making the bleeding stop. I jump  
forward and shove a kunai through his chest. I watched as he fell to the  
ground before turning and taking a kunai right to my upper chest and lower legs.

Without waiting, I apply chakra to the areas and start to fight the last guy that there was in this area and wondered where all the other ninjas were. Had they left to get more help? Had they hid in the shadows so as to not get involved with the fight? What was going on here? I feel a kunai cut part of my neck but I knocked it off course before it could finish the job. I leap into the air and come at the man. I got two kunai stuck in my chest, three  
in my stomach, four in my legs, and one in the shoulder before I finally got close enough to slit the mans throat. I turn around to make a hasty retreat and find all the ninja just standing there at the door. So that's where they had went. I sigh and make a hand seal and grow to be about 10 times my normal size. I heard a man yelp and I crushed his leg as the building started to crumble. That was five hours ago.

The battle had been long and hard but I managed to get them all. How, I have not the slightest clue. I sit against the tree and slide down it. I look up and see only one cloud passing by. "Shikamaru forgive me." I mumble as blood continues to spill from my mouth and throat. I'm about five miles away from Konoha, in the forest, and I doubt I have enough energy to continue the way home. I close my eyes just trying to get some rest before moving again when I feel a chakra serge. Had the enemy followed me? No, I know I killed them. I look up and see some people jump down next to me. I feel a hand press against my throat. They're asking me something but I can't seem to hear them. I have no clue who they are but I know they're from Konoha for they have the symbol engraved on their masks.

One man removes his mask, it's Asuma-sensei. The others must be the other sensei; they always seem to travel as one. I still can't hear what they're asking me. I try to tell them this as one of the sensei's start to heal some of my wounds. Then there's only two of them left, Asuma-sensei and someone else. I reach up trying to get a hold of the mask, not wanting the last thing I see to be a cold, expressionless mask. He does nothing to stop me.  
By the time I get the mask off of him, my vision is too blurry to see who it was anyway. Then everything's black.

_Asuma's Pov _

"Shit, Kakashi can you heal him faster?" I ask as Kakashi fully removes his mask after Chouji knocked it aside. "I'm doing the best I can but at this rate if we don't get the medic-nins here he's not going to make it!" Kakashi called back. I start to pace. I was never any good with medical nin-jutsu so I just have to rely on Kakashi and his copy eyes. This was only supposed to be a normal border check. No wonder if I mentioned Chouji to Shikamaru or Ino they would get pissed and leave. I had been getting worried about his absents. Kakashi grunted and applied more chakra into his hands as he tries to heal the neck completely. I hear a branch snap and turn around ready to protect the two, only to be pushed out of the way by two medical nins. Kakashi moved out of the way and the medical nin continues what he was doing while the other begins to drain the blood out of his chest. When the first was done he moved to start healing the other wounds before helping the other drain all unneeded blood. When they were done they started chanting trying to get all his vitals at an stable level before moving him to the Konoha hospital. All I could do was stand there and watch as they worked on him. 

There was a reason that I didn't know medical nin-jutsu; I didn't want to. I didn't want to be able to heal an injury that was so bad that I was going to die anyway. I didn't want to have to make that choice. Now I regret every foolish moment that I chose to turn down the offers to be taught. Kakashi gripped my shoulder and pulled me along to the hospital with him. I pace up and down the corridor, waiting to hear how everything has turned out. I'm scared, I don't want to hear that he has died. I don't want to hear that he will never again get us somehow to take him out to eat. I want them to come and say he will be fine but I don't think that's going to happen. I freeze as the doors open and Shikamaru runs in along with Ino, Naruto, Sakura, and Shino.

Sakura runs past us and goes in to help while the rest come to Kakashi and my side. I can't look at Shikamaru when he asks how bad he is. And I can barley hold in my own sobs when Shikamaru breaks down after hearing about all the wounds the boy had. About an hour later Sakura and Tsunade walk out and we all know by her tears that he didn't make it. I hear Shikamaru lose it and fall to the ground, sobbing, crying, begging  
Chouji to come home again. I let tears fall freely when even Tsunade starts to cry. I was crying so hard I almost didn't hear what Shikamaru said, almost;

"I love you Chouji, oh gods I love you!"

I didn't know what to say to relieve him of his pain so I just pull him to my shoulder and let him cry until he falls asleep and Tsunade moves him and the others into a room at the hospital for the night. I turned and was about to leave when Kakashi gripped my own arm and pulled me to him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you think? I thought it was pretty good! Be nice this is my  
first Chouji/Shikamaru fic ok! Oh do leave a review please!


End file.
